


A Pleasure To Be Kidnapped By You

by herprinceofdarkness



Series: Two's Company [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: (some), Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon Dialogue, F/M, ehhhh what am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herprinceofdarkness/pseuds/herprinceofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reimagined version of sophmore move-in day.</p>
<p>-Alternatively, the cute guy Rory met in New York actually goes to the same university and is a huge douchebag. </p>
<p>Of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasure To Be Kidnapped By You

“Oh well, we so should have started with me,” Rory trailed off at Marty’s question, with a slight flip of her hand. She had really no idea how she would tactfully explain her summer to him. Fortunately, she was saved from the topic when someone not so gently bumped into Marty’s back.

“You couldn’t see me there?” the boy, dressed in a very loud sweater vest, sneered their way. Rory furrowed her brows at him in disgust. What an asshole. 

“Not everyone’s staring at you, Colin,” his taller friend joked, in an Australian accent? That was interesting. As he and his two other blonde friends turned around to face her and Marty, her breath caught in her throat. It was him. The blond she met at the bar this summer. The man that had convinced her to make up with Lorelai and go home. He was right in front of her, with his arm draped around a curvy, sorority girl. How did she not know he went Yale? Surely it would have come up at some point? 

“Hey, I know you,” he exclaimed slightly drunk. She held her breath. Did he remember her? “I’m picturing a uniform of some sort?”

…He was talking about Marty? They knew each other? She was so confused and even, subconsciously, slightly disappointed. She lost herself in her thoughts while the Australian, who she realized must be Finn, made an offhanded joke.

“I’ve bartended for you,” Marty supplied, “for your parties.”

“Right, you’re very talented,” he gestured widely, before turning to face her. “He makes a kickass margarita, you know.”

“Logan, this is Rory,” Marty introduced reluctantly. “Rory, Logan.”

So that was his name, Rory finally learned. At least she didn’t have to refer to him as ‘New York mystery man’ anymore. Or as Lorelai liked to refer to the man that brought her prodigal daughter home: ‘her savior.’ She constantly joked that she owed him a lifetime supply of Luke’s coffee.

“Hi,” he said, and completely brushing her off, turned back to Marty. “So your services are still for hire this year? Your financial situation hasn’t changed?”  
“Umm, no,” Marty’s face contorted slightly in discomfort. 

“Great. Where are you living right now?”

“Branford?”

“Excellent, I’ll be in touch-” Logan continued on until finally Rory had had enough and grabbed him roughly by the arm. She couldn’t believe him! How could he be talking to Marty like that? Like they were conducting some sort of business deal right in the courtyard! Who did he think he was, Donald Trump?

She just couldn’t believe how different… and rude he was acting. The Logan she thought she knew, that she met at a dirty bar in New York, was not in front of her.

“I need to talk to you,” she snapped, not all too kindly, while dragging him away by his shirtsleeve.

“Umm, excuse me,” she heard him say indignantly, while his friends called his name after him. When they finally reached the dorm room hallways, she stopped abruptly and turned to face him with her arms tightly across her chest. “Not that I don’t like being taken into dark corridors by beautiful women, but have I done something to offend you…?”

To add to her growing irritation, he looked rather amused with her as he bounced lightly on the balls of his feet, his hands in his pockets. She took a second to take a deep breath to calm down, but his stupid smirk broke out across his face and she found herself yelling right in his face.

“You treat people like they’re below you!” she burst out, gesturing widely.

“People…?” 

“Marty,” she clarified shortly. At his openly blank expression, her eyes widened in disbelief. “Marty? My friend Marty! We were just talking to him, Logan!”

“Ah, yes! Of course, your friend Marty. What did I say that was so bad?” he shrugged his shoulders. “I just said hi, and I mentioned he made a kickass margarita.”

“It’s not what you said, it’s how you said it,” Rory huffed, crossing her arms.

“And how did I say it?”

“Like Judi Dench!”

“Ouch!” he chuckled, his hand coming to rest jokingly over his heart.

“Just because somebody’s a bartender at a party for you, doesn’t mean you can treat them like a servant!”

“Well…” Logan drawled, as she had turned to walk away from him, “I hired him. I paid him. That’s what a servant does.”

“You have to be kidding me,” Rory whirled back at him incredulously.

“For the sake of argument!” he cried. “And if you ask him, I’m sure he’ll tell you he made excellent tips that night, cause my friends… they do enjoy their refills.”

“That’s not the point!” she sighed dramatically, then pursed her lips in frustration. “Just because you pay someone, doesn’t make it acceptable to talk to them as if they’re below you.”

“Well,” he cocked his head toward her, his tone slightly patronizing. “The fact that this is a free country deems I can speak to people in any manner in which I see fit. However, certain rules of civilized society may frown upon such acts of obvious snobbery, if that’s your argument.”

“I don’t have an argument; this isn’t a debate,” Rory shook her head slightly in exhaustion. She was disappointed. She couldn’t continue to do this to herself. Especially when Logan didn’t seem half as fazed by her mere presence like she was. “You’re just not the person I thought you were.”

“The person you thought I was?” he smiled at her nonchalantly. “I’m not following.”

“…We met before, Logan. In New York,” her eyes widened. This honestly couldn’t be happening. She felt like stamping her foot like a child. He was infuriating. “Are you serious?”

“I do remember you, Rory,” he let her name roll off his tongue for emphasis. His warm, brown eyes sparkled in amusement and in that instance she had the irrational urge to slap that stupid grin off his face. “I just want to know how it is you think you know me? Just because we met once?”

“No, because you were actually being a really nice guy,” she snapped through gritted teeth. “Not the snobby asshole you are now.”

“And how do you know I’m not normally this snobby asshole?” he quirked his eyebrow at her curiously. “I mean, if I recall correctly, we did discuss how I sank my father’s yacht the first time we met. Perhaps you overlooked that.”

“Logan, just stop okay! You know what I’m talking about!” she burst out. “I don’t know why you feel like you have to walk around acting like a jerk. Is it just to avoid getting close to people or something?”  
“What, are you psychoanalyzing me now?” He snapped, his cool demeanor cracking as irritation washed over his face.

“No! I just… well,” she stuttered. She let out a breath and crossed her arms over her chest to collect herself. Not sure if it was appropriate to bring up, she simply said, “I don’t want you to live your life afraid that you’re a disappointment.”

Logan’s eyes widened for a second before he let his head roll back in a dark, breathy laugh. Shoving his hands deep in his pockets, he looked down at her with carefully concealed vulnerability. “I’d rather keep my daddy issues out of this, if you don’t mind.” He took a deep breath and then pursed his lips tightly together, letting his shoulders drop from their confidant posture. Looking at him now, she started to see ghosts of the man she had met this summer. The beautiful and charming man who kept his emotions close to his chest out of fear of rejection. Gesturing his hand toward her, he continued in hopes of clarification. “Look, when I met you, the only reason I unloaded on you about my dad was because I was in a shitty mood and I never thought I’d see you again. It’s not something I like to talk about, alright? So can we just… drop it?”

Absently nodding her head as he spoke, Rory straightened out her shoulders and raised her gaze to meet him. “Yeah, of course,” she consented. Logan was right, after all. She didn’t really know him, and she didn’t have much of a right to push him on such personal matters. It wasn’t her place. 

“So…”Logan tried to segue, a small smirk starting to tug back at his lips as he once again leaned forward, testing the boundaries of her personal space. “The single life is treating you well, then?”

“…Excuse me?” her arms fell to her sides as she looked at him in shock. 

“What? Didn’t you and your boyfriend…” Logan trailed off as his hands made a cutting motion through the air.

“How do you know if we broke up? We could still be perfectly happy together!” she huffed, feeling infuriated. When did he become interested in her relationships? What did he care? She frowned. Okay, so maybe she did tell him all about her problems this summer, but she was upset. And drunk! 

“No, I don’t think you are,” his smirk widened further, if that was possible. Jerk. Her warm feelings toward him seemed to dissipate just as rapidly as they’d come. “Cause when you left that bar, you were calling your mom. And if I recall correctly, you two had very different opinions when it came to your former boyfriend. And then of course there’s the fact that you’re not in New York anymore but here at Yale. Where I just happen to go. Interesting, huh?”

“Oh, right, you got me. Immediately after breaking up with my boyfriend, I decided to look up the mysterious stranger I met in a bar on Google and thought, 'Hey! I’m just going to go to the same college as him!'” Rory threw her hands in the air. 

“You so did not look me up on Google,” he laughed good-naturedly, his brown eyes twinkling secretively. 

“Clearly not,” she dripped sardonically as her face contorted in a wry smirk. She let out a sigh, her wide blue eyes shining. She wanted to be frustrated or angry, but honestly she wasn’t either of those. Her posture relaxed as she simultaneously let her emotions relax. Their held gaze was interrupted by the beeping of Logan’s cell phone. Pulling it out of his pocket and flipping it open, he let out a responsive laugh. 

“It seems Finn found his perfect redhead and needs my assistance wooing her into his arms. His words exactly,” he chuckled. “So I’m gonna have to take off.” 

Taking a step backward from her, she finally realized just how close in proximity they had been standing. She looked up and was almost surprised to see the people passing around them in the hallway. It was as if they were so focused on each other, anything and everything else fell away and they seemed to orbit in their own bubble.

Continuing to walk backward down the corridor, Logan’s confidant stride never faltering as his smirk widened in her direction. “It was a pleasure being kidnapped by you, Rory. Let’s do it again sometime,” he smarmed, before turning his back and rounding the corner out of sight. 

She released a shaky breath and shifted her weight form side to side, trying to get a hold of herself. 

“Asshole,” she murmured, failing to suppress a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope no one is mad that I left out the 'Master and Commander' line. I didn't think it really fit in this new context. 
> 
> I'm still outlining the next couple drabbles in the series, so it might be a bit of a wait!


End file.
